


Lovers

by TardisMagic



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisMagic/pseuds/TardisMagic
Summary: Yes another drawing signed by John and Gareth. This was the first drawing I ever presented to Gareth and nearly threw up on the poor man. A friend of mine took the drawing to Dragon Con in Atlanta and mugged John for me





	




End file.
